


Let It Go (SWR/Frozen AU)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR/Frozen AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: IcePowers, LetItGo, M/M, Multi, Other, Zezra, frozenAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: “Conceal it… don’t feel it… don’t let it show…” Ezra’s got a spine-chilling secret, but for how long can he hide it? How long SHOULD he hide it? Frozen AU.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb “Zeb” Orrelios
Series: SWR/Frozen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Just a note that most (and by most, I mean 95%) of my SWR Fanfics are Zezra (Zeb X Ezra) since I’m a Yaoi Shipper And Zezra is my OTP (The second one is Trizra or Tristan X Ezra while my third is Jaizra or Jai X Ezra, my fourth is Kanezra or Kanan X Ezra, and my fifth is Zarezra or Zare X Ezra).
> 
> That’s all you need to know. ENJOY!
> 
> Btw, a Disclaimer that I don’t own Star Wars Rebels because if I did, Ezra and Zeb would be gay and Sabine would be lesbian. Lol!

_ “Mama! Mama! Lookie!” a 3-year old Ezra Bridger cried out as he was playing with something in his crib. _

_ “What is it, dear?” His mother Mira Bridger leaned in to see his son making a snowman. “Oh, how nice!” _

_ “Thank you, Mama!” Ezra giggled, flicking his hand around to create a flurry. “There! Snowman not go bye-bye!” _

_ “That’s a great idea, honey,” Mira patted her son’s head gently. “Now the snowman won’t melt, but it still feels too warm in our house, don’t you think?” _

_ “More snow?” Ezra’s sparkling sapphire eyes lit up with hope. _

_ Mira grinned and nodded. Ezra jumped to his feet and swayed his arms around, causing snow and cold wind to fly from the tips of his fingers. Soon, the whole house was full of snow piles. _

_ “Let’s play, Mama! Let’s play!” Ezra leaped our of his crib and into a pile of snow. “Let’s build Baby Snowman’s Mama And Dada!” _

_ “Alright then,” Mira got her snow gloves, and the two set to work on the other snowmen. _

_ By the time they were finished, Ezra’s father Ephraim Bridger came home from work, exhausted. He had just gotten inside when a small gust of cold wind blew against him, which caused him to shiver. _

_ “Brr!” He quickly shut the door to not let the wind out then he looked around and snickered. “I see my son has been pretty busy…” _

_ “He’s not the only one,” he turned to see his wife approach him with two cups of hot chocolate in her gloves hands. “Ezra and I had just finished making snowmen. Would you like to see?” _

_ “Of course!” Ephraim let out a laugh. “Let me put on my gloves and boots first then I’ll join you. Where is my little boy, anyway?” _

_ “Living room,” Mira smiled and turned to return to their son. “See you there!” _

_ Ephraim watched her leave then he grabbed a pair of snow gloves and placed it on. He then grabbed and put on his snow boots before stomping towards the living room, where he found Mira and Ezra laughing in front of two snow sculptures, one man and one woman, while drinking their hot chocolate. _

_ “There’s my little boy!” Ezra turned his head and gasped. _

_ “Dada!” He placed the hot chocolate on the table and ran to embrace his father’s legs. “Look! We made snow Mama and snow Dada for snow Baby!” _

_ “Did you, now?” Ephraim gently took the boy in his armsand scooped him up. “I want to see the Snow Family,” _

_ “There, Dada!” Ezra giggled, pointing to the snow sculptures. _

_ Ephraim turned and smiled. The snowman looked almost like him while the snow-woman looked almost like Mira, and the baby snowman right between them looked almost like Ezra. It was like a live picture of their family… in snow! _

_ “Aw, how lovely,” Ephraim hugged his son close and kissed his forehead. “I love it,” _

_ “I love it too,” Mira went over to join the family hug. “And I love you. Both of you,” _

_ Ezra giggled as he was squished between his parents. “I love you two, Mama! You and Dada!” _

_ X _

_ “Wheeee!” The now 5-year old Ezra twirled around in the living room as he skated through their now slippery and icy floor. _

_ “I’m coming for you, Ezra!” Ephraim grinned, clumsily skating behind his son to catch him and holding his arms out to balance him. “Woah, woah!” _

_ “Need a little help, dear?” Mira teased while she gracefully skated past her husband and went beside her son with a swift glide. “Or are you alright to learn on your own?” _

_ “I’m… fine! Ha!” Ephraim attempted to stand up, but when he finally found his balance, the blade under his skates slipped, and he fell, landing on his bottom with a thud. “Ow…” _

_ “Daddy, come on!” Ezra giggled as he skated around his father. “Come on! Come on!” _

_ “Give your father a rest, Ezra,” Mira gently told the young blunette, ruffling his hair with a grin. “Why don’t you go and get the hot chocolates from the dining room while I help your father out?” _

_ “Okay, Mommy!” Ezra then skated off to the kitchen. _

_ Mira watched him leave happily, shaking her head at their son’s enthusiasm before turning to help her spouse up on his feet. _

_ “Thank you, dear,” Ephraim sighed in relief. “I seriously don’t know how you and Ezra do it. Skating seems like a breeze to both of you, especially him,” _

_ “I taught him to skate on the first time he turned our floor into an ice skating rink, Ephraim,” Mira shrugged. “And I’ve had experience with my sister before,” _

_ “Ah, yes, your sister,” Ephraim flinched at the memory. “You’re SCARY older sister…” _

_ “Oh, Ephraim,” Mira giggled. “She was just overprotective of me since you were a—“ _

_ “Ephraim? Are you in there?” There was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice as the visit interrupted the Bridger’s conversation. “Mira? Ezra? Is anyone inside?” _

_ “MR. SUMAR!” Ezra sped to the door and opened it, revealing a human male with a white beard and mustache. “YAY! YOU’RE HERE!” _

_ Sumar smiled down at the child, leaning over to pat his head. “Hello there, little Ezra. Say, where are your parents?” _

_ “Right here, Sumar,” Ephraim and Mira stepped forward as the door slid closed once their old friend had entered. “Is there something you wanted to tell us?” _

_ “Yes, there is,” Sumar gave a nod, his voice growing solemn. “But, Ephraim, Mira, it’s something regarding… HIS special talent…” _

_ Both parents froze, a grave silent suddenly falling over them. Ezra felt a tug of music, noticing the change of mood in the room and making him look over at his parents in confusion. _

_ “Mommy? Daddy?” He tilted his head in sheer innocence and curiosity. “What’s wrong?” _

_ Mira looked down at him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. He was too young to be involved in this, no matter if the subject IS about him. He couldn’t listen to it. He couldn’t know. _

_ “Ezra, please go to your room and play while we adults discuss,” she ordered him as gently as she could. _

_ Ezra’s expression twisted, but he knew not to question her. He merely nodded and skated off to his room, sliding the door closed. _

_ Once the child was out of sight and out of earshot, Ephraim motioned Sumar to the living room. Once the three were seated on the couch, the pair motioned for their friend to continue. _

_ “What is it about Ezra’s Special Talent?” Mira asked, keeping her voice as low as possible. _

_ “The Empire has been tracking down the source of the sudden blizzard from last week,” Sumar explained. “They combined it with their tracking of the location of your Rebellious Transitions of the Voice Of Hope. They’re getting closer to figuring out your home,” _

_ “That’s not good,” Ephraim hissed, shaking his head. “How about Tseebo?” _

_ “He hacked into the system, but he processed too much and is now running from the Empire,” Sumar sighed. “It’s a dangerous world out there. The Empire will be after your family once they find out your identities. They will USE Ezra as a WEAPON,” _

_ “We can’t let the Empire treat our son like a weapon!” Mira was about to burst into tears. _

_ “And we won’t ever let him be the Empire’s weapon,” Ephraim wrapped his arms around his wife. “I promise you, Mira. I will protect you and our son, no matter what,” _

_ “But how are we suppose to get him undercover?” Mira questioned. “Stop him from using his powers?” _

_ The two males were silent at that, quickly exchanging glances. The idea COULD work, but… _

_ “No.” Mira saw their expressions, causing her eyes to widen. “No, no, no! Ephraim, you can NOT be serious!” _

_ “It’s the only way, Mira,” Ephraim tried to reason out. “If we keep letting him use his powers, the Empire’s going to—“ _

_ “NO, NO, NO!” Mira stood up and stomped her foot. “I am NOT depriving him of something he loves, Ephraim! The Empire had taken away so much from him and us already! I’m not letting another be taken away!” _

_ “Mira, please,” Ephraim placed his hands on her shoulders, standing up to meet her eye level. “I don’t want him to be hurt by the Empire and nor do you,” _

_ “If he doesn’t use his powers, he’ll lose control over them,” Mira argued. “His emotions affect his powers. If he becomes upset because of this then his powers will go crazy!” _

_ “But If we let him use his powers, the Empire WILL be after him,” Ephraim sighed, gently turning his wife, so she could him. “Mira, believe me, I don’t want to deprive Ezra from his ability and talent, but if we don’t, it might be the end of him,” _

_ “Still, Ephraim,” Mira growled. “We can’t just tell him to stop. He LOVES his powers as much as we love him. He will be DEVASTATED when you tell him that he has to stop,” _

_ “Mira, he NEEDS to stop using his powers.” Ephraim snapped, having enough of the conversation as he had a scowl on his face. “He NEEDS to stop turning EVERYTHING to ice and snow, so the Empire can’t track him! You can’t keep defending him when this is for his own good! HE NEEDS TO STOP USING HIS POWERS AND THAT IS FINAL!” _

_ CRASH! _

_ The three grown-ups froze in place at the shattering of glass before turning to see Ezra at the hall’s doorway. He looked at them with tears, terrified, betrayed and in horror as a broken mug was at his feet. _

_ “…w-what…?” He began to sniffle his tears while his little hands trembled along with his quivering body. “D-Daddy…?” _

_ Ephraim paled at his son’s rejected-looking eyes. He didn’t mean to hurt his son’s feelings. He didn’t even consider his son’s reaction to the news. _

_ Mira shot her husband a dirty look before nudging him hard on his arm. “TALK to HIM.” _

_ Ephraim gulped and gave a nod then he slowly approached the child. He knelt down to meet his son’s eyes, carefully stretching out to stroke the young blunette’s midnight blue hair. _

_ “Ezra, please understand,” he spoke as gently as he could. “Your powers… they’re too dangerous… too great for the whole Outer Rim. The Empire is tracking us down because of our transmissions and your powers. We just… We need you to NOT use your powers, so that the Empire doesn’t use you like a weapon,” _

_ “I’m a… weapon?” Ezra’s voice was soft, his tears eating up the volume of his words. “I… I thought I was your son…” _

_ “You are, you are! Promise!” Ephraim tried to reason out. “But to others, there’s a possibility that… you’re a… weapon…” _

_ This information, however, didn’t soothe the boy. In fact, Ezra seemed to have panicked and cried harder. Below his feet, ice began to layer on top of the previous one, but this one was chillier than the previous one, knocking down the snowman they made earlier as the spine-chilling frost crept up to the walls and roofs. _

_ This alarmed Ephraim gravely. He stepped forward to hold his son, but Ezra took a step back, the frost rushing to the kitchen and the hallway. _

_ “Ezra, please,” Ephraim hissed in irritation and fear. “don’t make this a problem for us…” _

_ “I’M A PROBLEM, NOW?!” Ezra clenched his fists, causing a tornado of cold wind to surround them. “WHAT AM I REALLY, DADDY?! AM I YOUR SON OR AM I WEAPON?! WHAT AM I, DADDY?! WHAT AM I???” _

_ With every question, the wind blew stronger and stronger. Ephraim couldn’t answer, in fear of making the situation worse. _

_ And it did. _

_ Ezra had enough and screamed, a shrill, annoyed and frustrated scream that let him absorbed the wind and shot it out at once in sharp icicles. Sumar ducked behind the couch while Mira went behind the coffee table. Ephraim, on the other hand, took out a blaster to shoot the icicles, but they came too quick, making him lose his aim and shoot carelessly. _

_ “Ow!” Ephraim froze as he realized that he shot Ezra instead. _

_ Thankfully, the blaster was set to stun, and it only knocked the child unconscious. _

_ “EZRA!” Mira ran to her son’s side, cradling him carefully but protectively. _

_ She ran off, taking him to his room and leaving Ephraim in shock. He didn’t mean to hurt his son. Kriff, he wouldn’t even DREAM of letting anyone hurt him both physically and mentally. He was JUST defending himself. It… didn’t go as planned… _

_ “Ephraim?” He turned to see Sumar come out from behind the couch, trembling in obvious fear as he had a worried expression on his face. “Ezra’s powers will only get stronger as he grows older. He needs to control it, conceal it from those who might hurt him. Let him know how to not reveal his powers to anyone. Keep him and his talents hidden from everyone,” _

_ “But what if it hurts him?” Ephraim was unsure. _

_ “I’m not sure if it will or will not, but you have to try,” Sumar placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Ephraim, I know you’re worried about Ezra, but if he shows a behavior like this outside, the Empire will kidnap him! You know that!” _

_ “And I sense that he is as force-sensitive as he is powerful in his powers of ice and snow,” Ephraim gave a sigh. “You’re right, Sumar. I must protect him from the Empire and himself. It is my duty as his father,” _

_ X _

_ For the past two days, Ezra was forbidden to go outside his house. Kriff, he was even forbidden to leave his own room. Only his parents and Sumar would come to visit him or give him something to eat. _

_ Ezra didn’t argue, finally seeing the danger in his own ability. He would stare outside his window to look at the view of the outside only to almost freeze the window itself. He began to fear himself, his hands always trembling as he tried his hardest to keep to himself. _

_ By the third day, Ephraim came to him to give him something he never expected; thick, leather gloves. _

_ “You must wear this at all times,” he told the boy as he helped place the gloves on the child’s hands. “It will help you not to use your powers. Remember, conceal it…” _

_ “…don’t feel it,” Ezra nodded in understanding. “Don’t let it show. I know, Daddy. I remember,” _

_ Ephraim smiled before pulling his son into a warm embrace. ‘This is the right thing to do. I know it is.’ _

_ X _

_ At 7 years of age, Ezra was still locked inside his room. He was BORED out of his mind. He got sick of playing with his toys and was just laying on his bed, upside down to try to entertain himself. _

_ Earlier that day, his parents had gone out to ’work’, leaving him all alone in the house. He would leave his room to play if he could, but that was the point; he couldn’t. His father had locked his door shut, meaning he couldn’t open it to escape. _

_ Or at least he couldn’t do it the way NORMAL people do. _

_ ‘No.’ Ezra hissed, flipping to sit up straight on his bed as his thoughts argued with one another. ‘I CAN’T leave my room. Who knows what will happen if I do.’ _

_ At his anxiety, his feet caused frost to appear on the lower part of his bed, spreading all the way to the floor. This caught his attention immediately, making him jump and hyperventilate. _

_ “Oh no! Not again!” He backed up against the wall in panic. _

_ Thankfully, he had his gloves on, so when he touched the wall, it didn’t freeze up like the floor. He placed a hand on his chest as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. _

_ Suddenly, there was an explosion, knocking Ezra off his bed. He gasped with wide eyes as he slowly stood up. _

_ “What was that…?” he ran to the door and pressed his ear against the cold metal surface. “Are those… footsteps…?” _

_ Indeed, big, heavy footsteps were roaming around the house, along with someone shouting. Ezra felt an unpleasant chill run down his spine as he took a few steps back, his eyebrows furrowed in fright as his knees and legs trembled. _

_ ‘Mommy…? Daddy…?’ _

_ The door was soon forced open, and Ezra’s eyes widened to see a tall, grey skinned thin man with deadly golden irises in his black eyes as he stared down at him coldly and calmly. _

_ “Hello, boy,” the newcomer spoke deeply, making Ezra cringe at the unwelcome ‘aura’ around him as he took another step back. “I say, what is a child your age doing at home, alone? Should you not be at school? Or with your parents, perhaps?” _

_ “I…” Ezra hid under his bed, his eyes showing off his fear. “L-Leave me alone! P-Please…” _

_ “Yes, give in to your fear.” the male evilly grinned as he advanced towards the boy with his hands behind his back. “Feel it coursing through your body. Embrace it.” _

_ Ezra felt confused, scared and panicky when something dark and spine-tingling hummed against his ears and his whole body, pressuring down on him and squishing him to the floor. _

_ “S-Stop!” He begged as he slapped his hands on his ears, his whole body beginning to tremble while tears began to roll down his cheeks. “P-Please!” _

_ At his panic, fear and confusion, ice slowly appeared from his feet and quickly covered the floor and wall with cold, fragile frost. The guy saw this and, his grin switched to a smirk. _

_ “An element-wielder, hmm?” He stopped in his tracks. “How… interesting…” _

_ The humming, however, kept on pressuring down so much that Ezra swore that it was going to deafen him. He shut his eyes, trying his HARDEST to stop the suffering when he heard his father’s voice. _

_ “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” _

_ A VLOOM was hear after, followed by another before Ezra heard the clashing of what he thinks is two swords, but it had less clanking. He wanted to open his eyes to see the commotion, but he was too scared to even breathe. Soon, he felt two hands on his wrists, making him open his frightened eyes. _

_ “It’s alright, Ezra,” It was his mother, soothing him with the softest tone she could muster at the given situation as she lifted him up in her arms. “Your father’s taking care of that evil man. Trust me,” _

_ Trust… _

_ The clashing noise got louder and louder, despite it getting further and further away from them, yet it made Ezra’s grip on his mother tighten. Mira noticed this and tightened her grip on him with one hand before taking out a blaster. She took a deep breath and ran, out of the room and through the Imperial-infested halls, blasting every trooper in her sight as she made her way out of the house and into the city. _

_ “Get her!” a voice commanded, followed by metal footsteps of stormtroopers running towards them. _

_ Mira held her trembling son closer as she ran. She made a turn to an alley way and went deeper and deeper until she was nearly outside the city. She spotted a speeder and placed her son on it, much to his confusion. _

_ “M-Mommy…?” Ezra’s voice of innocence broke her heart, but she knew that it wasn’t safe for him anymore, so she had to make him leave. _

_ “Go.” She told him. “Go, and never look back. Please, Ezra,” _

_ Ezra’s eyes widened in horror. What was she thinking?! Why would he leave her at their desperate time of need?! _

_ All of a sudden, the sound of troopers got louder and louder. Mira heard them coming and was soon pushing the speeder out of sight before running off in a different direction. Ezra wanted to shout her name, but he shut his mouth and hid himself as soon as he heard the Imperials. _

_ “There she is!” _

_ “Get him!” _

_ The heavy metal footsteps stomped louder and louder then after a few minutes, the noise started to fade until there was no more. Ezra slowly peeked to find himself alone… all… alone… _

_ “M-Mommy…? D-Daddy…?” _

_ No response came. Nothing, but his echoes that came back as sad as it was spoken. Ezra felt himself tear up as he hugged himself, letting his emotions freeze the speeder he had little by little… _


	2. Frozen Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This takes place in Season 1, before Empire Day.

YEARS LATER…

Ezra woke up to snoring. Loud, and by loud, EXTREMELY loud, snoring coming from the bottom bunk. He lazily got himself up, his eyes catching the sight of his now worn-out gloves at the bottom of the sleeves of the silver pajamas he wore that was once his mother’s. (Yes, he was that thin)

He’s been wearing those things for 8 years now. He wasn’t surprised that the tips had worn out already, making it look fingerless, but thankfully, despite it being worn-out, the cloth of the tips was still stitched up and stable. Another thing that he was thankful for was that the cloth was able to hold in the ice he was involuntarily releasing whenever he was scared or anxious or feeling any negative emotion.

‘No nightmares last night, at least.’ he sighed in relief before heading to the ladder.

As he climbed down his bunk, he couldn’t resist a peek at his roommate.

Garazeb Orrelios, the Lasat and one of the only non-human member of their small family-like crew. The big guy was like a big furry Loth-cat, except he was purple, down-right stinky, could stand in two feet and was extremely muscular from torso to legs. It was something even Ezra had to admit when he first met him.

The previous night, Zeb wasn’t in the mood to sleep with his usual clothes, thus it was how Ezra found him asleep with a blanket around him, his muscular exposed to hug himself and to show that he wasn’t wearing ANYTHING on.

That morning, the blanket was halfway off of Zeb’s body. It was covering the lower part of him, revealing his semi-furry, muscular chest as he laid down on his back with his arms by his side and one of them hanging over the edge of the bed.

‘Cute.’ Ezra couldn’t help but gain a liking for his roommate. Sure, the Lasat was UNBEARABLE at times, but ever since that Wild Meilooran Chase that their captain had sent them on, he got to know more about Zeb, and the more he knew, the more his attraction for him grew.

He had soon landed on the floor, creating a little thud. He froze for a while as Zeb’s sensitive ears flinched at the noise, but the Lasat didn’t wake. Instead, he rolled over, so his back faced the blunette.

Ezra snorted, a deep blush beaming across him as he rolled his eyes. He made an effort to tip-toe to his bag to grab his old orange jumpsuit then he headed to the door. As soon as he was out, he sprinted to the Refresher.

The door slid closed, and Ezra locked it for security then he sighed in relief before turning to place his folded jumpsuit on a rack. He removed his pajamas and placed them in the laundry basket then he turned on the shower, letting the spray of hot water hit his entire body. He took a deep breath as he let the water wash his fears and worries away.

“Calm yourself… control yourself…” he reminded himself as he bundled his hair up and behind his head to wash the back of his neck.

He then let go and looked down at his wet gloves. He gave a sigh.

‘I really need to remove these old things, so they can dry up.’ he thought.

He attempted to remove the first glove, slowly and gently peeling it off his hand to place on the rack. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the frosted tips of his fingers.

‘Shoot.’

He quickly removed the other glove and placed it on the rack. He took a shaky breath, dragging his now-bare hands down his wet hair as he submerged himself back in the water.

“They’re just gloves, Ezra…” he muttered to himself, his lips quivering with his words as he carefully turned off the water and reached out for the soap and shampoo on the sink. “You can’t always wear them, especially when you need to freshen up…”

To be fair, he hasn’t cleaned up completely in years. It was only washing his hair and body with water, excluding his hands. He never used soap or shampoo in ages.

In just a few minutes, his whole body was covered in suds. He turned on the water and let the bubbles wash off every dirt that his body had in years. He sighed in relief, a smile crawling up his face before stretching.

“That feels so nice…” he placed a hand on the shower head to try to control the flow.

At his touch, however, the shower head turned into ice, stopping the water from flowing. Ezra’s eyes widened in panic before quickly turning off the shower to not make a water outburst from the sudden ice clog. The shower knob froze immediately after he turned it, leveling up his panic. His breathing was becoming unstable as he took a step back towards the other wall. The moment he placed his hand on the metal, however, frost came out from his fingers and crawled up halfway across the Refresher.

“Oh, Kriff—!” He hurriedly went out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself and take his mind off his fright.

‘Control it!’ He hissed in as he finished and hung the towel on the rack. ‘Don’t feel… Don’t feel… Don’t feel… Don’t— Kriff!’

He jumped back, letting go as his towel froze in front of him. He groaned, pulling on his hair as tears began to prick his eyes.

‘Weapon… danger…’ the painful words began to fill his head, causing his limbs to tremble as he fell on one knee, still clutching his hair. ‘Ice… snow… monster… dangerous… death…’

“STOOOP!” He screamed, his voice echoing through the walls as he pressed his hands on his ears.

His efforts were in vain as an echoey voice ran through his ears from inside his memories.

‘Yes…’ the man… the stranger… the Grand Inquisitor… ‘Give in to your fear, boy…’

The words had come from his past, the day his parents were taken, and mostly likely killed. HE was there. HE was trying to break him.

‘Feel it coursing through your body…’ His words were soothing… and mesmerizing… yet threatening… ‘Embrace it…’

It was the same Inquisitor whom they met at the prison to rescue an old Jedi Master, Master Luminara. The one who tried to capture them and tried to keep them from escaping.

‘The Jedi are dead…’ his words were still as clear as when he had spoken them to him. ‘But there’s always another side… the Dark Side…’

Ezra KNEW that HE had recognized him from way back. Remembered him in his house… hiding like a coward… with his powers freezing his room quicker than a—

“Kriff!” Ezra’s eyes were wide and panicky the moment he realized that he froze almost THE WHOLE Refresher.

He took back his hands from his hair to see them trembling with the rest of his body. He let out a shaky breath, a mist of cold breath appearing from his mouth as he slowly stood up and hugged himself, rubbing his upper arms to warm himself up, even if he knew he couldn’t.

As he planned to indulge in silence, however, there was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice.

“Ezra?”

‘Kriff—‘ the blunette was frozen in place as he internally panicked at the voice of the Jedi Knight of the team. ‘Kanan—‘

“Ezra, you there?” Kanan Jarrus, their crew’s leader and father-like figure, and Ezra’s Jedi Master, knocked on the door once more, his eyebrows furrowed with worry for the boy. “Ezra?”

‘He isn’t going to leave me alone anytime soon, is he?’ Ezra let out a low growl before forcing himself to speak. “Yeah, Kanan! I’m in here!”

“You okay? I heard you screaming from across the hall…”

‘Argh, me and my stupid, careless mouth…’ Ezra snarled under his breath, shaking his head. “I’m fine, Kanan! Really! I just… uh… got some in my eyes… repeatedly…”

From outside, Kanan could hear the lie of his Padawan. His mind reeled, trying to wonder the reason why the blunette would lie to him.

Wasn’t he trustworthy enough to know?

But, knowing Ezra well, Kanan knew that he couldn’t push the issue further. The kid wasn’t an open book, after all. He was closed, shut, and full of secrets. Each secret would slowly reveal in time, right?

“Alright then,” Kanan sighed, pulling away from the door as he let the fib slide. “You better hurry up and shower, though. Zeb’s up, and he’s devouring all those space waffles down faster than Hera can make them,”

Ezra chuckled. Man did he love that Lasat and his mishaps…

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,”

With that, Kanan left to head to the dining room.

Ezra sighed in relief, ruffling his now dry hair before turning to put on his clothes, especially his gloves. He grabbed his comb and turned to the mirror only to jump back at his frosted reflection.

“I really need to get my emotions under control…” he growled lowly as he wiped the mirror’s surface then he went on to groom himself.

After combing his hair and brushing his teeth, he took out a chisel from one of his pockets then he started to remove the ice to prevent suspicion…


	3. More Than A Simple Errand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m running out of Chapter Title Ideas. Lol.

“Ezra, there you are!” The Mandalorian of the family-like crew, and the crew’s artist and explosive expert, Sabine Wren, waved over at the blunette the moment she saw him enter the dining room. “Eat up! Hera says that we’re going out for an errand, and Zeb’s hogging up all the space waffles,”

“Not my fault the kid takes too long to shower in the Refresher,” Zeb scoffed while devouring all the space waffles on his plate.

“At least I TAKE a shower,” Ezra shot back, sliding beside him.

“Hey!” Zeb growled.

“Zeb, Ezra, we don’t have time for your shenanigans right now,” Kanan scolded as he finished up his kaf. “Hera would be calling us in the cockpit soon. Zeb, Sabine, finish up and shower up. Ezra, get something to eat before Zeb finishes it all,”

“HEY!” Zeb snarled at the Jedi then he stood up and stomped away with a scoff.

Sabine grinned and stood up. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t break anything,”

With that, she walked off. Kanan watched them leave, shaking his head. He then stood up and headed to his room, leaving Ezra to finish up breakfast. Alone.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had to eat like this,” the boy let out a small, sad chuckle as he grabbed the carton of blue milk to give himself a drink. “Well, better alone than… oh, who am I kidding? Ugh…”

He went on to eating, swinging his feet around as he ate. When he finished, he placed all the dishes, utensils and cups together to wash up, knowing that he was the last person to eat, so he should at least take responsibility to clean the dishes. As soon as he went to the kitchen, he went to the sink to wash when he caught a glance of his gloves.

‘Remove it…’ a voice echoed through his head, making him bite his bottom lip as he hesitated. ‘They’re just gloves… just… gloves…’

Eventually, he shakily peeled his gloves off and set it aside. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. Water gushed down the tap, but as he reached out to wash, his hands came to a stop. His eyes widened at how his fears and worries stopped him. He took back his trembling hands as they turned into fists.

“Maybe… it’s safer if I put on my gloves… so I don’t freeze the water…”

With that, he quickly placed on his gloves and proceeded to wash.

X

“Alright, is everyone here?” the Twi’lek and the pilot/mother figure of the family-like crew, Hera Syndulla, looked over at everyone who had just entered the cockpit.

“All present and accounted for, Hera,” Kanan nodded in response.

“Good,” Hera sighed in relief before she took out a data-pad. “Now, I called you all here because I need you all to cooperate with me on this errand,”

“We go on errands all the time, Hera, and things are the same,” Sabine shrugged. “Why is this one any different?”

“Because Lothal is tight in security nowadays,” Hera explained. “and all the parts that we need are at a certain shop in Lothal, so we need to head over there and get the things we need. Chopper will come with me. Kanan, you, Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra will go an a supply run. Distract the Imperials while you’re at it, so they don’t suspect what we’re doing,”

“I have a feeling it’s more than a simple errand,” Zeb raised an eyebrow. “Is it, Hera?”

Hera wanted to oppose, but she stopped mid-thought, letting her think about it briefly before giving in with a sigh. She folded her arms and nodded.

“Chopper and I need to get the things we need AND get the intel we need from one of Fulcrum’s Rebel Spy,” she cleared out with a stern look on his face. “That intel is very important. It details down all of the Empire’s new ships and weapons from these past few months,”

“If it’s that important, why are WE in supply run duty then?” Sabine questioned, a tone of suspicion in her voice.

“So Hera can get the intel smoothly, and so the Empire’s distracted,” Kanan replied.

“Eh, I guess,” Zeb gave a shrug.

“How long until we land?” Ezra asked, trying to change the subject after feeling a hint of tension in the air.

“An hour or so,” Hera said before turning to her seat. “Kanan, you have a plan for the supply run?”

“Yeah, I do,” Kanan nodded then he lead the three out of the cockpit and into the common room.

Ezra sat down in the middle while Sabine was at his left (our right) with her arms crossed and a frown on her face and Zeb was at his right (our left) leaning back with a bored expression. Kanan stood in front of them with a data-pad on his hand.

“Alright, so here’s the plan,” he placed the pad on the table for them to have a good look at it. “Zeb, Ezra, you two will get the basic supplies like food, water and etc. Head to the market place, but don’t get spotted, don’t get too much attention and don’t start your own fight. Got it, Zeb?”

Zeb chuckled, remembering what happened LAST TIME. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t start the fight. I was just protecting someone, and the bucketheads started shooting at me,”

“Still. We can’t risk you doing that EVERY TIME we split up,” Kanan glared at the Lasat.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, Kanan, don’t worry,” Ezra reassured him.

“Whenever you say that, I start to worry more,” Kanan sighed. “Just… you two better not leave each other behind, alright?”

“Understood, boss,” Zeb didn’t hide a snicker as he spoke.

Kanan looked unsure, as if reconsidering his plan to stick the two together. Ezra felt his doubt through their Force Bond and internally hoped that he wouldn’t change his mind.

Missions and errands like these were the only times he can spend time with Zeb without the Lasat having to kill him.

Finally, Kanan gave in and handed the data-pad to Zeb, who scrolled through the list of things to buy. His eyes widened as he kept scrolling.

“Karabast, that’s a lot,” he cursed under his breath. “Do we even have enough credits for these…?”

“Sure we do, Zeb,” Kanan answered before giving the credits to Ezra. “There. To make sure you two don’t separate or go off to do something stupid, Zeb, you have the list of things to buy, and Ezra, you have the credits. Clear?”

“Crystal clear, Master,” Ezra saluted with his usual cocky smile.

Kanan rolled his eyes. He then turned to Sabine, who didn’t seem to be in a good mood, but he already knew why and did push the subject further.

“Sabine, you and I will be taking a few crates from the Empire,” he told her.

“What’s inside them?” she asked.

“Three crates of Meilooran and two crates of old Imperial explosives,” Kanan couldn’t hide his smirk when he saw her attention being caught by his words. “The last one just had some paint supplies that the Empire’s banning because children are using it to vandalize Imperial buildings and other walls,”

Sabine’s eyes lit up at the word ‘paint supplies’, her mood perking up right away as she stood up. “Well, kriff, Kanan, that was all you had to say. I’ll get my ‘miracles’ and my helmet,”

Zeb and Ezra burst into laughter at her swift change of mood while Kanan held in his laughter as she sped out of the common room and into the halls.

X

The crew’s freighter, the Ghost, landed on one of the grass fields of Lothal, a little near from Ezra’s old comm tower and a little far from Capital City for safety measures. The ramp opened, and out came the group, with Sabine now wearing her Mandalorian helmet for identity protection as they made their way to the city.

“Remember, we need our getaway speeders,” Hera reminded us, mainly at Kanan since he and Sabine were the ones with the riskier mission. “At least 3. We can double up in each one. And Zeb,”

“Yeah?” Zeb tilted his head at her in confusion.

“Keep an eye on Ezra.” Hera said in a stern voice. “Don’t let him or you get killed. Security is tight around here nowadays, so be careful not to run into any Imperials or Stormtroopers,”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure he’s still alive by the end of the day,” Zeb chuckled, ruffling Ezra’s hair.

Ezra felt his cheeks begin to heat at the massive hand on his hair, but he shook it off and looked away. Sabine noticed this and smirked, giggling, which made Ezra glare at her.

She knew how he felt about Zeb. She had been teasing him for months about it, always telling him to be honest with his feelings and tell Zeb how he felt, but he would always say no, no matter how hard it was to keep his feelings.

Soon, the group found themselves in the city. They soon separated to do their part for the errand.

X

Hera and Chopper made their way to the meeting point. Hera pushed the non-sliding door open, alerting anyone inside when the bell from above the door jingled.

It was an old shop selling recycled ship and speeder parts, along with parts for blasters, bombs and other weapons and explosives. The place was a little dusty and untidy, with ripped Imperial posters on the cracked walls. On the counter was a tall, thin old man wearing a long, brown robe, which was hiding most of the Senior Imperial uniform he was wearing, but it was able to show his dark purple eyes, some of his nearly pale skin and his white beard and mustache.

“Captain Syndulla, are ya?” the man questioned.

“That’s me,” Hera nodded as she and Chopper approached the counter, resting her elbows on the table as she leaned in to make eye contact. “Are you…?”

“Yep,” the man pulled back his hood, revealing his nearly-bald head, which had little strands of white hair. “The name’s Kooper, Kooper Hinders. Fulcrum told me that you’d collect the intel, along with the parts you need for your ship,”

“I can pay for the parts,” Hera reassured him.

“Nah,” Kooper shook his head and brought out a box of parts from under the counter. “Fulcrum stated that you’d say something like that, so she went ahead and gave these out. Now, the intel?”

“Yes, please, go on,” Hera smiled. ‘This is going better than I thought…’

X

“There are the crates,” Kanan pointed to the six crates attached behind three Imperial speeders, two on each speeder as their drivers were by a couple of stormtroopers.

“Not-so-heavily guarded, huh?” Sabine chuckled.

“Don’t underestimate the crowd,” Kanan pointed over to an alley full of troopers walking around it. “We need to distract them, so we can swiftly take those speeders and get out of here,”

“I think I can do that,” Sabine grinned mischievously behind her helmet as she took out a couple of her explosives. “Just get in position, and I’ll get rid of those troopers,”

Kanan smirked before they split up, with him running behind the transport ship and with her ducking into an unguarded alley way.

X

“Are you sure we need ALL of these ration packs?” Ezra questioned his companion as he struggled to carry three bags in his hands.

“That’s what it says on the pad,” Zeb replied while holding up the data-pad for him to read. “It says here ‘60 ration packs’, so I’m guessing that we’re shopping for our monthly supply,”

‘Yeah, no kidding…’ Ezra groaned, his frustration showing as he dragged himself behind.

As he walked, however, he felt the surface becoming cold and slippery, his ears picking up a slight cracking sound of ice as he walked. Confused and getting a little worried, he looked down at what he was stepping on. His eyes widened when he saw the ice appearing from under his feet.

‘KRIIIF!’ He quickly stepped off the ice, making sure that no one saw him and that he wasn’t freezing the rest of the floor.

When the ice stayed at it’s place and he realized that everyone else around them was busy with buying their own goods, he let out a sigh of relief.

‘No one saw… no one saw…’ he took a deep breath to calm himself down then once he was calm enough, he looked around to find himself alone. ‘Ah, kriff! Where did Zeb go?!’

“Over here, kid!” Oh, sweet relief.

Ezra turned to see the Lasat at a stand, a huge crate in his arms as he waved over at him. He ran to him at top speed, struggling a bit on carrying the bags, but he didn’t let them go. He happily found himself in front of the Honor Guard, who opened the huge crate to reveal the rest of the things they needed to buy.

“Hand me the bags, so you can pay for the other stuff,” Zeb told him.

Ezra nodded and handed over the bags then he went up to the stand. “How much?”

“That would be 153 credits, sir,” the seller replied.

Ezra’s eyes widened at the price. He gave his companion a shocked and questioning look. Zeb began to shrivel up in guilt, his smile widening to seem innocent, but his ears had lowered, making it too obvious that he had bought something that was off the list. Ezra sighed, shaking his head.

That Lasat was brave, cute and muscular, but he could be an asshole and a nerf herder at times.

“Here,” Ezra paid the fee then the two walked off.

Once they were far from the stand and from the seller’s earshot, the boy nudged an elbow at the Lasat’s chest.

“What in the galaxy did you buy, Zeb?!”

“Hey, I just got what was on the list!” Zeb raising his hands up in defense.

Ezra crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Zeb bit his bottom lip at the uprising and uncomfortable silence before letting out a sigh.

“And I MAY have gotten a few… er, a couple of… bottles of… liquor… while I was at it…”

“ZEB!”

Seriously, Ezra had NO IDEA how he could be attracted to a guy like him. He knew that he had a TERRIBLE taste in boys, but was he serious about this?

The blunette kept his growl low as he slapped the other’s arm. It didn’t hurt, but Zeb flinched in surprise at the contact.

“Look, it ain’t my fault! The bottles were WAVING at me! They were RIGHT THERE, CALLING ME OVER! They WANTED me to grab them!”

“What in galaxies are you talking about, Zeb?! I don’t even— if Kanan finds out—!”

“Eh,” Zeb shrugged. “it won’t matter if he does or not. In a second, he and Hera will scold at me then in the next second… he and I will be drinking them to get rid of them, discussing some stuff,”

Ezra slapped a hand on his face, slowly and frustratingly shaking his head.

He was afraid to ask, but he needed to, and he was already curious enough so—

“What kind of ‘stuff’ do you guys freaking talk over alcohol?”

“Oh… uh…” Kriff, that wasn’t suppose to come out.

Zeb’s fingers began to tremble, his ears lowering again as he turned away to avoid eye contact. How could he tell? It would make him look even WORSE than how he already acts in front of him. He could fib, but… nah, the boy could read a lie as quick as Kanan could. Not the best idea, especially when he wasn’t in the best mood…

“Some… ‘adult’ stuff, kid. Highly… uh, classified ‘adult’ stuff…”

“Right… and I’m just a baby-faced teenager…” Ezra growled even louder as he clenched his fists, feeling ice crush inside his gloves and under his grip, but he didn’t bother to acknowledge it. “I get it,”

Zeb felt his stomach sink at the tone of his voice. He set the crate down and folded his arms, looking down at the other with a look that Ezra couldn’t recognize.

“Ezra, that’s now what I meant,”

“Eh, I could care less about what you mean, Zeb,” Ezra huffed before pulling out the leftover credits and handing them over to the Lasat. “Here,”

“Huh? What’s this for?” Zeb gave him a skeptical look as he took the credits.

“You can take them. I… I need to be alone for a while,” Ezra knew that it wasn’t the most pleasant thing to do at the moment, but he had to leave before he froze himself in his spot with so much anxiety, or before he begins to freeze the floor, and it catches the attention of those around him.

Zeb wanted to question more when he suddenly sprinted away and hopped onto the nearest rooftop, leaving the Lasat to hiss in dismay.

“Karabast.”

X

Meanwhile, a Star Destroyer had suddenly appeared above Lothal. Inside the lower hanger of the Star Destroyer was one of the nastiest Imperials, Agent Alexandr Kallus, the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) Agent in charge of Lothal. He and an army of stormtroopers were approaching a shuttle, where Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko was waiting with Minister Tua as they stood up straight.

“Agent Kallus,” Aresko gave a small bow as soon as the agent was close enough.

“Commandant Aresko, Minister Tua,” Kallus addressed them formally as he and the troopers boarded the shuttle. “Has there been any signs of the Rebels?”

“Their ship had been spotted landing in Lothal,” Aresko replied. “The ramp is wide open, so we believe that they have gone to the city,”

“We must STOP those Rebel Scums before they steal the Imperial crates in Capital City,” Tua snarled. “Two of those crates contain very dangerous explosives for the Empire to use ALONE!”

“Don’t worry yourself, Minister, the three turned to see the Grand Inquisitor arrive and enter the shuttle with his hands behind his back as he held a calm expression on his grey face. “It is predictable to the Empire for the Rebels to take those crates. They will not escape so easily with the trap we have set to stall them long enough for us to catch them in the act, and once they are arrested, we will make sure that they will never go against the Empire ever again,”

“Understood, Inquisitor,” Kallus nodded, cringing at the… chilling… tone of the… man… as he spoke. “Commandant, prepare to land in Capital City right away,”

“As you command, Agent Kallus,” Aresko gave a brief nod before he turned away to the pilot to set their landing coordinates.

Inquisitor watched him leave before closing his eyes, concentrating deeply with the Force until he found the familiar Force Signatures of the Jedi and the Padawan.

‘There you are… I am coming for you, boy…’

X

Ezra sighed as he sat on the roof, cross-legged while he reminisced.

He didn’t MEAN to overreact to Zeb blindly and obliviously administering to him as a child compared to him and Kanan, but it stung him. The fact that he couldn’t even control his own powers, let alone the Force, made him seem childish in his actions.

Even if it the Lasat’s words DID hurt him, his feelings for him were still strong. He didn’t know how or why, but when Zeb always made him lose control of his powers more than usual, but unlike any other times, his frost, snow and ice react in a sort-of good way. It would shape frosty spirals or ice hearts, leaving him to be embarrassed by his own feelings.

“Ugh, what is wrong with me?” Ezra groaned, glancing down at the busy street below with traders and customers all around.

He snarled at himself before closing his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his fast-beating heart. In the process, he tried meditating to soothe his nerves and not freeze the roof he was sitting on.

His eyes widened, however, when he felt the nearing presence of the one he didn’t ever want to see again.

‘… I am coming for you, boy…’


	4. Caught And Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Man, I’m getting excited since we’re getting close to my fav part of the story! XD Hope you’re still staying tuned!

“Keep your eyes out for any Rebel Scums!” Taskmaster Miles Grint snarled at the troopers around him. “These crates are very valuable! We don’t want any more reasons to get executed!”

‘Oh, we’ll see about that.’ Kanan snickered from behind the transport ship before turning to see Sabine at the nearest roof with one of her ‘miracles’ in her hands.

She tossed her explosive up for a while then she grabbed it and tossed it towards Grint. The taskmaster was oblivious of what was happening until the bomb was dropped. As soon as it hit the ground, a blindingly colorful explosion occurred, sending the Grint and stormtroopers flying. Kanan grinned and dashed straight to the speeders. He hooked one up to the other then drove the speeder in front to make a quick getaway.

“Argh!” Grint struggled as he stood up before jumping, near-missing Kanan as the Jedi sped off. “Why I oughta—! Get him!”

As he yelled, however, he failed to notice Sabine get on the last speeder and speed off after their leader. She ‘accidentally’ knocked him down as she dashed behind Kanan, whom she soon rode beside after catching up with him.

“So, who do we pick up first?!”

“Hera and Chopper, so I can unhook the other speeder!” Kanan turned to a corner, making Sabine sigh and follow his move.

As they did, Grint gained consciousness and was able to watch them leave. With a frustrated snarl, he took out his comm to report the theft.

“This is LRC-01, the crates with the explosives have been stolen along with the other crates! Permission for chase?”

“[Chase them off to the fields and corner them, prior to the orders of the Grand Inquisitor.]”

“Understood.”

X

“What is taking them so long?” Hera sighed as she and Chopper stood outside the shop.

“WUP-WUP WUP-WUP WUP WUP, WUP WUP WUP WUP WUP-WUP-WUP.” Chopper beeped in amusement.

“Can it, Chop,” Hera snarled. “I know Kanan’s plans may have slight setbacks, but he’s more than capable to not get him and Sabine arrested that easily,”

“WUP WUP-WUP WUP WUP…” Chopper shook his head.

Hera rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, rumbling of engine caught had her hearing. She turned, her lekku flicking at her movement as she spotted an upcoming speeder. She took a step back in surprise as the speeder came to a stop, unhooking another speeder from it’s back.

“Get on!” Kanan yelled. “We’re picking up Zeb and Ezra next in the market place,”

Hera saw the Imperial speeders chasing them and didn’t have to be told twice. She placed the box of parts inside the crate of art supplies, hooked Chopper onto the speeder and got on. Kanan revved the engine before speeding off, with the girls following behind him at top speed.

X

Ezra’s heart pounded in his chest as he jumped across the rooftops. His eyes were wider than saucers the moment he spotted the Imperial Shuttle land NEAR their freighter, and when the ramp opened to reveal it’s passengers, he came into an absolute halt.

“Oh no…”

The first person that came out was Aresko, followed by Tua and Kallus, along with a couple of stormtroopers. They didn’t faze Ezra, no, it wasn’t them whom he feared. It was the last one that came out; the Inquisitor.

Ezra’s blood ran cold as he watched the Imperials come to a stop. The Inquisitor was telling them to do something, as if he was expecting something to happen or someone to appear. His hand went up, and Ezra ducked to not be spotted so easily, even if he knew that the Dark Force User could sense him easily through the force. His heart was thumping too quickly in fright, his heartbeats so loud that he failed to realize that he was freezing the roof he stood on.

“Kanan! Over here!”

Ezra turned to see the Zeb calling over Kanan and the others, who drove by and stopped in front of him with their getaway speeders.

“Zeb, where’s Ezra?!” the Jedi demanded.

“He went off on his own,” Zeb tried to explain. “He said that he needed some alone time—“

“And you let him when there is an army of stormtroopers on our tail?!” Hera roared out to the Lasat.

“Ugh, we don’t have time to argue about this,” Kanan sighed. “Zeb, hook the crate to Sabine’s speeder and get on. Now!”

Zeb nodded then after attaching the crate, he hopped onto Sabine’s speeder, and they sped off just in time for the Imperial officers to speed off after them.

“Oh, kriff—“ Ezra interrupted his own words the moment he noticed that his friends were speeding out of the city… and towards Kallus, Tua, Aresko, Inquisitor, and more of the stormtroopers, cornering them! “Shoot!”

He ran straight to help them, hopping onto each passing roof as fast as he could until he leaped off to land on the ground. He then sprinted off, using his electric slingshot to take down the troopers behind them. He pushed one off and took the speeder to rush to his friends. He gasped and came to a stop, however, when he realized that they were surrounded.

“Nice of you to join us, kid,” Sabine spat out, a little frustrated as the troopers held their blasters out. “If only you came sooner,”

“Sorry,” Ezra sighed. “It was kinda Zeb’s fault,”

“Hey! What did I do?!” Zeb frowned.

“Let me guess,” Kanan turned to them with an unamused look. “Zeb bought alcohol bottles?”

Ezra didn’t respond, but after a while, he nodded. “…yes.”

“ZEB!” Hera scowled.

“Karabast!” Zeb cursed before glaring at the blunette. “Hmph, tattle-tale…”

Ezra rolled his eyes as he readied his slingshot for any attack. The rest of them took out their weapons, preparing for anything.

“Surrender, Rebels.” Zeb blood boiled at the voice.

The group turned to see Kallus step forward, his bo-rifle in his hands as he came towards the Lasat, who growled and twirled his bo-rifle.

“Surrendering to you would be the most foolish thing to do.” Zeb snarled at him.

“How pathetic, then.” Inquisitor went beside Kallus, taking out and activating his double-bladed red lightsaber. “It would be so much easier if you surrender. So much easier for us… all of us…”

“And it would much, MUCH easier if you just let us go!” Kanan growled as he and Ezra took out their lightsabers.

“I doubt that.” With that, the Inquisitor proceeded an attack.

Kallus followed in pursuit, with him and Zeb clashing bo-rifles as fast as Ezra and Kanan’s lightsabers clashed with the Inquisitor’s. The stormtroopers began to fire, causing Hera and Sabine to use their blasters to shoot back whilst Aresko and Tua ran back to the shuttle, prior order of the Inquisitor as the battle pursued.

As they fought, the Inquisitor Force-Pushed Kanan down, knocking his lightsaber out of his hands.

“Kanan!”

Ezra’s eyes were wide in worry as his Master fell. He turned to glare at their enemy before he ran to fight, his own lightsaber deflected the Pau’an’s.

“Leave us alone!” He roared out.

“Yes, yes,” Inquisitor grinned evilly. “Give in to your rage, boy. Let it make your blood boil in burning anger. Or better yet, let it tempt you to FREEZE those against you!”

Ezra was caught off-guard by the statement that he was pushed down, his lightsaber flying off his hands. He gasped as he landed, but before he could grab his lightsaber, the Inquisitor grabbed his wrist with a tight grip.

“Let go of me!” He squirmed and struggled to be free, failing to notice the ice appearing from his feet as he tried to pull away.

The Inquisitor noticed and smirked with satisfaction. He grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pushed him back down, being able to pull out one of his gloves with a swift movement.

Ezra was unprepared of the force that suddenly brought him down. It was so unexpected that he didn’t feel the Pau’an peeling his glove off as he fell. To his dismay, his now-gloveless hand met the ground, sending a field of frost and ice all over the place. He gasped, jumping to his feet with his eyes widening at the ice spreading towards the field.

“Oh no…”

His heart thumped in alert, fear and panic as he began to hyperventilate. The growth of his negative emotions triggered his powers even more with the ice being topped with another layer from the frost coming out from under his feet. The ice went to the shuttle, freezing the lower part to prevent it from flying.

“Oh my!” Tua quickly ran out of the shuttle with Aresko at her heels.

In a second, the shuttle was covered in huge ice blocks. Hera noticed this and immediately shut the ramp of the Ghost to not allow the ice to enter before turning to Kanan.

“What’s going on?!” She questioned with her voice rising.

“I don’t know!” Kanan was clueless of the situation. “Is Lothal suppose to even snow at this time?!”

“Lothal might not be a desert, but this planet NEVER gets snow,” Sabine reported. “EVER,”

“Then where is this snow and ice coming from, then?!” Zeb shivered, the chilling ice beneath his bare feet getting to him.

“WUP WUP WUP WUP-WUP-WUP WUP-WUP-WUP-WUP!” Chopper beeped, swinging his metal arms around.

“An unnatural phenomenon, huh? No kidding, Chop,” Sabine rolled her eyes.

Ezra took advantage of their confusion and panic to leave before he made things worse. He took a step back, but as his feet tapped the ground, more ice came out and began to spread. He stopped for a while, feeling the ice he created before taking another step back. It was the same result but worse, the ice moving in a line towards the trapped shuttle, adding a layer of ice to cover it. This, unfortunately, caught the eye of the minister, who gasped at the ice before turning to follow where the ice came from. In an instant, her fright turned into rage.

“You… You’re a monster!” She scowled, pointing at Ezra in accusation. “You’re a cold-hearted, ice monster!”

Ezra’s nervousness peeked as the attention was brought to him. Everyone had now turned to him, his friends in confusion, Kallus and the stormtroopers in shock, and the Inquisitor in wicked satisfaction. The Inquisitor’s expression sent burning anger in Ezra’s mind and heart that he began to see red. With a quickness, he raised his hand, as if summoning something from below, causing blocks of sharp-pointed ice to rise from the ground, spreading towards the Pau’an at great speed.

The Inquisitor, of course, expected the attack, but was unable to counter until he was knocked off the ground, flying up as the glove slipped out of his hands. He landed beside Aresko and Tua, on his feet and unfazed as the glove blew towards Ezra, who immediately snatched it and placed it close his chest.

‘What are you doing, Ezra?!’ A nagging voice from inside his mind was booming as he clutched the glove he had. ‘Control it! Don’t use it!’

“Ezra…?” A voice knocked Ezra off his thoughts, and the blunette looked up to see Kanan with wide, confused eyes.

“I…” His voice was lost, and his mind was fuzzy. He didn’t know what to tell them, or how to tell them. That he’d been hiding THIS from them? This… blessing? This… gift? This… curse?

Yes, curse. Curse was definitely the word he’d use to describe his ‘special talent’. It wasn’t a gift, no, it would never be a blessing to him either. It was a curse, a curse that he had no idea how to control, or even how to hide. A curse that was going to kill them if he didn’t leave.

So he ran. He turned his back on them and ran, ran as fast as he could, far, far away from them. Away from the ones whom he called a family, the ones whose trust he betrayed.

Kanan was in shock as his Padawan ran away. He, however, was so busy staring that he failed to notice Kallus getting up and electrocuting Zeb. Failed notice the stormtroopers blasting and knocking out Hera and Sabine. Failed to notice them drain Chopper’s battery. Failed to even notice the Inquisitor coming towards him until he was hit on the head and knocked unconscious.


	5. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N YASSS! My fav part’s here! XD

Night fell on the planet of Lothal. The wind blew colder than normal, causing shivers down everyone’s spine. The shuttle that had been out on the field was gone, leaving the Ghost to freeze in emptiness, for the all crew members had been captured.

Well, almost all of them.

In his comm tower, Ezra was on a makeshift mattress, his knees to his chest as he cried on his thighs and hugged himself as tightly as he could. The cold wind traveled through the open window, but it wasn’t cold enough to make the boy shiver. The only thing that made him shiver was the fact of what he had done.

He had BETRAYED his team. He had LEFT them in the hands of the Empire because fear and shame. He noticed it too late, but his guilt worsen when he had watched the Imperial shuttle free itself from his ice blocks and fly away to the nearest Star Destroyer, which he presumed was right above Lothal.

After that was… silence. Cold and chilling silence.

Through the silence, however, Ezra could hear a melody. A sad melody from the piano as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

(You guys know what song this is. XD And you can sing along if you like, but there may have been a change in lyrics based on situation)

“~The wind blows wide

on this tower tonight

Not a footprint to be seen~”

He shakily stood up, slowly making his way up the ladder to the balcony.

“~A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I’m the king~”

The door to his balcony slid open, and he went out towards the railings.

“~The guilt is flowing in me

Like this swirling storm inside~”

He hugged himself, rubbing his upper arms as another sob escaped his lips.

“~Couldn’t keep it in

Oh, why couldn’t I?~”

He took his arms back and looked at his hands. One was gloveless, feeling a little free from the glove he grasped with in his gloves hand.

Free…

His eyes blinked in surprise as a sudden realization dawned upon him. He turned his head over at the view, the cold wind blowing stronger, but the feeling felt so… amazing. So… reassuring. So… free.

“~Don’t let them in

Don’t let them see~”

He placed his gloveless hand on the railings, letting it freeze lightly at his touch.

“~Be the good boy

You always had to be~”

He turned to the glove he held on his other hand and gripped it tightly.

“~Conceal, don’t feel

Don’t let them know~”

He raised his gloved hand, conflicting whether to remove it and risk it or keep hiding who he was. Let it freeze him from inside and out.

He chose the first.

“~Well, now they know~

He let the gloves fly up and away from him and his tower before holding the railings with both hands, turning it into beautiful, solid ice.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

Can’t hold it back anymore~”

He turned to re-enter his tower, allowing his feet to freeze his balcony as the door slid behind him.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

Turn away and slam the door~”

Once he was inside, he flicked his hands around. Snowflakes and frost appeared from his fingertips, surrounding the inside of his tower while ice filled the floor as he walked.

“~I don’t care

What they’re going to say~”

He turned to the backpack he was carrying earlier (the one he carries most of the time) and held it in his hands, letting his powers surround it.

“~Let the storm rage on~”

He flicked his hands around it, transforming it into an ice sling bag that he placed around himself.

“~The cold never bothered me anyway~”

With newfound hope and bravery, he ran out, climbing down the ladder of his tower’s balcony before making his way to the Ghost. As he started to walk, his urge to save his friends began to grow.

“~It’s funny how some distance

Makes everything seems small~”

He turned to look back at his tower, slowly starting to walk backwards as he noticed the tower freezing up in ice little by little.

“~And the fears that once

controlled me

Can’t get to me at all~”

He turned back to the direction he was heading and began to run.

“~It’s time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through~”

He finally made it to the Ghost and opened the ramp to reveal the empty hanger.

“~No right, no wrong

No rules for me~”

He set a foot on the ramp, sending an ice path all the way inside, but he heeded it no worry. In fact, he seemed excited as the ice entered the ship he now called home.

“~I’m free!~”

He ran in, his ice spreading through the entire ship as he did.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

I am one with wind and sky~”

He closed the ramp, watching his snow surround the Ghost as he ran through the empty hanger.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

You’ll never see me cry~”

He came to a stop and stomped his foot, creating an snowflake imprint made of ice, which caused thick vines of ice and frost to beautifully crawl up the walls and through the vents.

“~Here I stand

And here I stay~”

He let the snow float from his fingers as the ice and frost kept spreading.

“~Let the storm rage on~”

He giggled happily then he went up the ladder to the cockpit. His snow, ice and frost followed as he ran. He grabbed the steering wheel and sat on the pilot’s seat before he started the engines and lifted the Ghost off Lothal’s surface. Soon, he floated above the planet to realize that the Star Destroyer was gone, but he gave no care as he stood up from the seat and headed to the common room, ice spreading on the floor as he walked.

“~My power flurries through the

Air and through the ground~”

He stomped his foot, another ice snowflake appearing to surround the room with thick icy and frosty vines.

“~My soul is spiraling

In frozen fractals all around~”

After making sure the vines were all around the ship, he stomped his other foot, causing a larger ice snowflake to appear on the already ice floor as his powers surrounded the Ghost from inside and out.

“~And one thought crystallizes

Like an icy blast~”

As he did, a mural that Sabine did of him and his friends caught his eye. He blinked at it for a while before grinning.

“~I’m never going back

The past is in the past~”

He felt his emotions rise with hope, causing his powers to surround him with magical crystals, starting with his hair, which grew had frosty ice tips and the bottom of his jeans, which started to turn light blue.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

And I’ll rise at the break of dawn~”

The sleeves of his jumper, which turned pale blue before he turned to head back to the cockpit, his clothes changing as a thin, baby blue cape appeared behind him.

“~Let It Go, Let It Go

The perfect boy is gone~”

He was soon faced with the view of the planet he used to call home. But now, it was not. Not anymore.

“~Here I stand

In the light of day~”

He smiled, brighter than he had ever done as the Ghost was transformed into a freighter of ice, frost and snow, with snowflake patterns all over it’s metal.

“~Let the storm rage on!~”

At last, he sat down on the now-frosted pilot’s seat, his hands on the steering wheel as he let a smirk slide on his face.

“~The cold never bothered me anyway~”

With that, he pressed a button and was soon dashing through hyperspace, leaving a frosty trail behind him as he failed to notice the sudden snow storm falling over Lothal…


	6. Icy Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know the last chapter was a little short, so let’s hope that this is longer.

The bright flash of hyperspace slowly vanished, and Ezra found the new Frost Ghost and himself in front of a Star Destroyer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, raising his hand up to feel, or at least TRY to feel, Kanan through their force bond.

He NEEDED to know that he and the others were still alive. They just GOT to be alive. He wouldn’t forgive himself if his friends AND only family were executed because of him.

As his nervousness for their lives peaked, ice appeared from his other hand, covering the steering wheel with a layer of frost.

‘Come on… come on…’

His eyes widened, all of a sudden, when he felt the answer he wanted.

He felt Kanan’s presence, along with the rest of his friends. They were right there, right in separate detention cells. He could feel their hope to be rescued slip away, little by little. The very thing that the Inquisitor wanted; loss of hope.

“That son of a—“ Ezra growled, both hands now freezing the controls as he guided the Ghost to the lower hanger.

It was no surprise to see the hanger already filled with stormtroopers, ready to shoot and arrest him. He almost laughed at how much the underestimated his skills as he landed.

‘They’ll never know what hit ‘em…’

He didn’t know how or why, but he let his powers control him, letting it seep into his brain as he ran to the Ghost’s hanger and opened the ramp. He walked forward, his frost immediately slithering from inside the ship into the Star Destroyer floor and below the stormtroopers, who were caught off-guard by the sudden icy arrival of the Rebel.

“Hello, troopers.” Ezra found his voice sounding odd and… frosty, but his body didn’t cooperate with his second thoughts and kept walking until he was in the center of the stormtroopers surrounding him.

“Put your hands in the air and surrender, Rebel Scum!” One of the troopers commanded.

“Highly unlikely.” Ezra gracefully stomped his foot on the floor, causing the whole hanger to be covered in ice in seconds.

As it did, sharp ice blocks rose from the ground, impaling most of the stormtroopers while others were caught in the icy floor and were prevented to move as Ezra walked past them without a care.

Well, almost without a care. At the back of his mind, he was screaming for his own powers to stop.

‘These troopers have families too! You can’t just kill them!’

‘[You do what you must]’ a dark voice from his powers and mind scowled, sounding as cold as his frost, snow and ice. ‘[You want to save your friends, don’t you?]’

‘I… I do…’ Ezra sighed, surrendering to the savageness of his abilities. ‘I NEED to save them.’

‘[EXACTLY!]’ the voice laughed a laugh that sounded so cold that it sent a chill down his spine. ‘[I will be your guide, Ezra. Let me guide.]’

‘I… WILL.’ Ezra grinned, his sapphire eyes turning into icy blue as he neared the entrance of the Star Destroyer.

More stormtroopers came to fight, but they ran in too fast and were either impaled or caught in the sharp ice blocks that came from beneath. Ezra stopped at one trooper trapped under the ice block and smirked, coming closer threateningly as ice wind came from the hand he held out towards the trooper.

“Where are you keeping my friends?”

“Never telling!” the stormtrooper roared out.

Ezra shook his head. “It seems that you don’t understand me. Let me ask again. In a language I KNOW you’d understand,”

He flicked his hand, and the trooper panicked when the ice began to surround his armor. He struggled, trying to move his legs, but he realized that they had already frozen in his armor, peaking his panic up even higher.

“Let me repeat myself,” Ezra’s now-ruthless eyes flashed with something that even the trooper has never seen in a high-ranked Imperial Officer. “WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE. OR ELSE.”

The ice was at the stormtrooper’s shoulder by then. The trooper was going to break, and THAT was what the blunette was aiming for. He didn’t want to, but he had to. He knew that he had to.

“Alright, alright!” the stormtrooper surrendered with a whimper. “They’re in Detention Cells A-10, A-11, A-12, and A-13!”

Ezra frowned. That was only four cells, and he had 5 friends.

“Where’s the droid?”

“WUP WUP, WUP-WUP!”

Ezra turned to see a familiar orange droid roll over to him. He chuckled and advanced towards the droid, kneeling down to pat his head gently to not freeze him.

“Hey, Chop,” he sighed in relief as he felt his voice return to the way it was before his ‘Ice Rage’ earlier. “You okay?”

Chopper beeped in reply, pointing his robotic hand to the Ghost. Ezra couldn’t understand him (this is Season 1, after all), so he just patted his head and stood up.

“Chopper, get the Ghost ready for take-off,” he ordered. “I’ll find the others,”

Chopper sighed with beeps before rolling over to the Ghost. Ezra smiled and turned to enter the halls of the Star Destroyer, but not before summoning an ice block from the frosted ceiling to impale the stormtrooper he had threatened earlier before he could call for any reinforcements.

X

“What are we going to do with these Rebel Scums?” Aresko questioned as they were gathered in the bridge.

“The Jedi is to travel with me in a separate Star Destroyer to Mustafar.” the Inquisitor spoke calmly but deeply. “The others are up all to you,”

“I say we execute the rest of them!” Tua scowled.

“Execute the Mandalorian and the Twi’lek in any way you want, Minister,” Kallus snickered. “but leave the Lasat. I would like to execute him personally,”

The Inquisitor blocked him and Tua out as he faced the front, his eyes closed and his hands behind his back as he concentrated. He felt a presence in their ship, another Force User, and he knew it all to well due to the ‘Cold’ Force Signature of the being.

“The young Jedi is here,”

This caught the others’ attentions, making them turn to the Pau’an, who turned back to them with narrowed eyes before turning to the stormtroopers standing guard.

“All troopers must proceed to the lower hanger.” the Inquisitor ordered. “Make sure that the rebel ship does not escape,”

“Yes, sir!” With that, the stormtroopers left to oblige to the command.

X

The turbo lift slowly lowered to the Detention Cells, where four stormtroopers stood in guard, with their blasters out and ready. Soon the door opened, revealing icy-cold mist to appear from the inside as it came out to surround the hall.

“I can’t see!” one trooper complained.

“Don’t let the mist distract you!” the second yelled.

“But it’s cold!” the third one shivered.

“Oh, it’s not cold.” A foot from the new arrival froze the hall from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. “It’s freezing.”

The ice froze into the armor of the first three stormtroopers, causing the last stormtrooper to jump and back up in fear as Ezra stepped forward to stand off the lift with his hands by his sides.

“Show me where my friends are.” He said in a calm, chilling voice.

“S-Surrender first, R-Rebel Scum!” the trooper roared out, still shivering despite the armor.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ezra raised his hand, and a sharp ice block impaled the stormtrooper in a second.

He walked past him and faced the cells, taking a deep breath.

‘Find them.’

He stomped his foot, causing four vines of frost to slither their way to four cells. The doors of the said cells were frozen from inside and out.

From inside one of the cells, Zeb growled at himself as he sat down. His bo-rifle was deactivated, but thankfully, it was still strapped on his back while his wrists were cuffed by metal cuffs. He had been formulating a plan to escape (not much. Just punching his way out. You know, typical Zeb). He stood up, ready to continue with his plan when he was taken back at the ice that suddenly froze the door.

“What the…?” He cautiously approached it and placed a hand on the frozen metal door.

It was cold, colder than it usually was, but it felt more fragile than before.

‘Maybe…’ Zeb began to think for a while then he raised both fists up and hit the door as hard as he could.

The frost allowed the door to break, the shattering of ice loud and echoing through the hall. He slowly merged from inside, shuddering when the cold wind blew against his fur as he realized that the whole place was frozen.

“Ice…?” He was in disbelief, looking around as if it wasn’t real. As if it was all a dream.

But it wasn’t. It was real. It was far too COLD to be a dream, and it felt way too REAL to be a nightmare.

“Zeb…?”

That voice. It was familiar, yet it sounded too chilly… too cold… too… spine-chilling…

A cold hand was on his shoulder, and he jumped back to see a familiar face…

“…Ezra…?”

The blunette’s icy blue eyes returned to sapphire as he made eye contact with the Lasat. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t, both of their ears suddenly picking up on the footsteps of running stormtroopers above.

“Karabast!” Zeb hissed, his ears lowering at the sound. “They’re getting closer!”

“Then we don’t have much time,” Ezra touched the cuffs, and they immediately froze. “Break the restraints and help me get the others out,”

Zeb knew neither of them had time to chat, so he immediately broke the cuffs then they both ran over to the other detention cells. Zeb punched the second cell door while Ezra kicked the next one down with so much force that the door shattered.

“Zeb…?!” Sabine ran out of the second cell, her golden brown eyes shimmering in relief as she saw the Lasat, but she retreated back from hugging her big brother-like friend when she embraced herself, shuddering the moment she felt the cold wind blow against her skin. “Brr! How’d a snow storm get here?!”

“Don’t know. Ask him,” Zeb pointed to Ezra, who had proceeded to shatter the last cell as Kanan ran out of the third one, shivering immediately at the cold.

“Ezra?” the Jedi turned to the blunette, who he assumed was his Padawan, but he was unsure due to the fact that the boy looked… different. “Is that… you…?”

Ezra turned his head and saw the worry in his Master’s aqua green eyes, as well as feeling the fear press against them through their Force Bond. He wanted to explain. Explain the mess they were in and apologize, but they didn’t have time.

Instead, he turned back to the cell to help Hera climb out. The Twi’lek flinched, nearly jumping by how FREEZING Ezra’s hand was when she held them as she was helped out. She looked around and her eyes widened at the ice-filled room. She wrapped her arms around herself, trembling in the cold.

“Ezra, what happened?!”

“Not now.” Ezra snapped, his voice turning cold and icy as his eyes while another layer of frost appeared from under his feet. “Let’s head back to the Ghost and get the kriff out of here before the Empire catches us. LET’S GO!”

With that, he ran to the turbo lift. Zeb and Sabine ran after him, along with a reluctant Kanan. Hera sighed, dismissing the curse word from the boy’s mouth before following her crew. They went down to the lower hanger, where they were chased down by more stormtroopers.

“Get on the Ghost!” Ezra ordered as he came to a stop. “I’ll deal with the Empire.”

Kanan and Hera exchanged unsure glances, but before they could argue, something dark in the Force sent a chill down Kanan’s spine. He and the others turned to see the Inquisitor by the stormtroopers’ center, his double-bladed lightsaber out and glowing. Kallus was at his side, his bo-rifle out and activated as he got into a battle stand.

“Fire at will!” He roared out in command, causing the troopers to shoot.

Ezra growled, his hands forming into fists, which caused his ice and frost to layer up and harden.

“GET INTO THE SHIP NOW!” He scowled at his friends.

Hera sighed and nodded, turning. “You heard him! Move!”

Zeb and Sabine nodded and ran inside, with the Twi’lek following behind them as Kanan stayed behind to look at Ezra.

He could barely FEEL the Force Signature of his Padawan. When he tried to reach in, he could only feet a gust of cold wind blow against him, pushing him away. A little too cold and far away for his taste.

“Kanan, GO!” Ezra’s shrill voice got him out of his thoughts.

The Jedi sighed and obliged. If he wanted to know what was going on, they had to stay alive first.

Soon, it was just Ezra and the Imperials, but even if he was surrounded, cornered and clearly outnumbered, the boy knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes and let his powers overtake him, his skin turning pale sky blue as the icy tips of his hair melted, turning his midnight blue locks into a shade of sapphire blue while his eyes had turned full-on brown with bloody red irises shimmering with rage and murder. (Ezra’s new form sounding familiar to you? XD Spoilers for the sequels!)

“Either leave us to escape, or we can do this the hard way.” His voice changed too, sounding deep and icy, slightly familiar to the Inquisitor’s hearing.

“All troopers, focus your fire on the engines of the rebel ship!” Kallus ordered, and the stormtroopers did as they were told.

“Hard way, it is.” Ezra smirked before stomping forward, larger and sharper blocks of ice appearing from the ground as each trooper was impaled endlessly until it was only the Inquisitor and Kallus left standing, which made him snicker in satisfaction. “Would you like to join them?”

By then, Kallus was horrified by the many soldiers that died in an instant in the hands of the youngest Rebel. His arms were trembling, and his eyes were wider than ever as four stormtroopers were killed right in front of him.

The Inquisitor merely returned the smirk and kept his lightsaber. “Foolish child. You have become whom you feared to be.”

“That is where you are wrong.” Ezra shot back confidentially, his eyes narrowing at the Pau’an. “Neither losing myself to my abilities nor being a feared, powerful monster of ice and snow was whom I feared to be. I am still intact with the Force. I have not lost myself in it’s darkness, unlike you.”

The Inquisitor was speechless for a moment, but his face did not betray his shock as the boy turned and ran inside the ship. The ramp shut as he entered before the engines were activated then the Ghost flew out of the lower hanger and went straight to hyperspace.

“Inquisitor, sh-should we give chase?” Kallus’s still-shaken voice snapped the Pau’an from his thoughts.

“No.” the Inquisitor shook his head, turning to the ISB Agent. “Let them take their victory, for it will be their last.”


	7. The Warmth Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Talking back on the previous chapter, can anyone figure out what’s the spoiler? X3
> 
> Also, what’s a story without gags, laughs and romance before the harsh, emotional stuff? XD

The Frost Ghost hovered in hyperspace, zooming far, far away from the Star Destroyer.

Inside, the crew were gathered in the common room. Zeb and Sabine were sitting on the chair, pondering and whispering to themselves while Hera stood next to the cockpit’s entrance with Chopper beside her. Kanan paced around the room, clearly worried and in his thoughts as they waited.

The door hissed open, and a gust of cold wind came along with it, making them turn to see Ezra back in his slightly-normal form; his skin tan, his hair midnight blue with icy tips and his eyes normal with sapphire blue irises.

“Hey,”

The rest of them didn’t respond. Hera looked at them, clearing her throat and expecting them, mainly Kanan, to say something. The Jedi Knight gulped, understanding what he was signaled to do, and nodded before advancing towards his Padawan.

Ezra noticed his Master’s hesitation, his eyes narrowing when he saw the older human male reach in for his blaster with one hand.

‘Like father did…’ Ezra flinched at the memory. The day he lost it… the day when his father shot him… the day he was in quarantine in his room because he was… a weapon… a monster…

“Ezra,” Kanan tried to hide his fear, but Ezra felt it clearly through the Force. “we, uh, have a couple of questions for you about this… power of yours… and how…”

“… dangerous it is?” Ezra raised an eyebrow, amused and not exactly surprised. “Yeah, I figured, but a one-at-a-time questioning wouldn’t be so bad,”

“How long have you had ice powers?” Sabine suddenly began, catching the boy off-guard at the sharp accusation in her voice.

“For as… long as I can remember,” Ezra hesitantly answered. “My parents told me that I was born with them,”

“Why haven’t you told us?” Zeb went next, a little softer on his words to not shock the blunette.

Ezra frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as the fear returned to his chest. He began to hyperventilate, his mind losing focus while his vision turned hazy. His hands trembled as ice seeped through his feet, covering the floor with a thicker layer of ice.

“I… I couldn’t,” his voice shivered as he replied. “I… My parents… they… they told me to never use them… and to never tell… to conceal them for the better…”

“Why?” Sabine was frustrated. She HATED secrets that would kill them sooner or later, and as much as she respected Ezra’s family secrets and privacy, this was one secret too far for her liking.

“Because I’m not suppose to show them and expose,” Ezra scowled, annoyed by the Mandalorian’s lack of understanding and sensitivity. “Father had told me before… I could be a WEAPON for the Empire if they found out, so…”

“…you had to be hidden,” Hera gave a nod as the realization finally dawned upon her, Zeb and Kanan. “You had to hide from the Empire, and you had to force in your powers, so you won’t be exposed, and we won’t be more wanted than we already are,”

“But the more you don’t use your powers, the more you lose control in them, like the Force,” Kanan frowned. “Lack control, and who knows what will happen. Lack control, and your negative emotions will take control instead,”

“That still doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t trust us enough to tell us,” Sabine folded her arms and growled.

“Sabine, you too have many secrets about your past and things you did back in the Imperial Academy,” Hera sternly reminded her.

“Yeah, and you don’t see us digging through your things to see if we can trust you by revealing them,” Zeb added with a grunt. “We ALL have secrets,”

“And powers as strong as Ezra’s is a secret that’s worth keeping for his safety and ours,” Kanan nodded a finish as he went by his Padawan’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting go of his blaster. “We can’t just go out and expose your powers to the Empire, Ezra, but if we keep your powers too hidden, it WILL break you,”

“Yeah, I figured,” Ezra chuckled.

“I have one last question, Ezra,” Hera placed her hands on her hips. “What in galaxies did you do to MY SHIP?!”

Sabine, Zeb and Kanan were caught off-guard with the question. They looked around to notice that the ship was beautifully decorated with snowflakes, frost and icicles. They were peacefully placed there, letting Sabine relax and calm down a bit from her rage.

“…oh, right,” Ezra grinned mischievously before clearing his throat. “Um, I kinda had a little fun with the Ghost. Also, it was the only way I can control it and steer it properly,”

“Well, I hope I can have my ship back to it’s normal form sooner or later,” Hera sighed and turned to head to the cockpit.

‘I wish I could reverse what I did.’ Ezra looked away from them.

Silence occupied the room as soon as she left. Sabine was feeling uncomfortable, so she got up and left the room. Kanan followed in pursuit, patting his Padawan’s shoulder gently before heading out to his room, leaving Ezra and Zeb alone.

The Lasat wouldn’t look at him, even if he did defend him, and was even muttering something under his breath. Ezra felt his cheeks warm up, not noticing a layer of ice crawling up from his feet to the wall, making a shape of a heart. He soon noticed it and stiffened.

“Kriff—!” He immediately turned from an icy blueberry into an embarrassed strawberry as he tried to cover up the shape with more ice, but the more ice he placed, the more it expanded into heart shapes.

By then, he didn’t realize that Zeb was staring up at him with confusion. He could tell he was hiding something with his ice but failing, yet he couldn’t see what he was hiding.

“Uh… kid?”

“Yes?!” Ezra swiveled around in panic as he ignored the fact that the ice hearts began spreading more on the wall.

“What are you doing?” Zeb tilted his head and stood up to take a closer look.

“Umm… n-nothing…” Ezra grinned nervously and took a step back to try to cover the ice with his back, but failing miserable as the ice hearts filled the metal wall.

Unfortunately, Zeb noticed the hearts and felt his heart soar. Was he the reason for the hearts? Were they giving away Ezra’s true feelings for him? Did he return the feelings that the Lasat has been trying to suppress to not unlock his inner lust? Well, the ice hearts were a complete giveaway, but he could only guess. To him, there may be two options to help; one is to let the blunette take his time to confess his feelings naturally and let him cover the ship with thicker ice hearts, OR he could pressure the answer out of him by—

Zeb smirked. This will be fun, indeed.

“Mm-hmm… I see…” he leaned closer to the other with the smirk still pasted on his face. “Then can you explain the ice hearts on the wall…?”

“I… I can explain,” Ezra gulped, but he kept a straight face as he fell silent soon after.

“Then please, explain,” Zeb went closer now, nearly pinning the boy to the wall.

The ice layered up with bigger ice hearts as Ezra’s face reddened as dark as a tomato. “Uh… I, um…”

He was nervous. Zeb could easily tell, and it was obvious that the boy reciprocated his feelings. He just wanted the words to come out from Ezra himself.

So, he did what he learned about flirting inhis home planet Lasan and leaned even closer, resting his right arm by the wall to corner the blunette, whose legs were jiggling like jelly in embarrassment and panic.

“Hmm? Yes?” The Lasat grinned. “I’m not hearing anything~”

“W-What… What did you… want to hear…?” Ezra tried to avoid the other’s eyes as he stuttered, trying to control his breathing. ‘K-Kriff!’

“You know VERY well what I want to hear from you,” Zeb pulled back and suddenly slammed both hands by the sides of the boy’s head, boxing him in.

“Z-Zeb…?!” Ezra was confused and flustered by the gesture, his hands gripping the metal wall as their eyes were forced to meet. ‘He… What the kriff is he doing?! And… why in galaxies would he do it?!’

The two were soon silent, with Ezra trying to look away as he blushed deeply under the Lasat’s gaze. They didn’t move an inch, Ezra being trapped in Zeb’s arms and body as they remained by the wall of ice hearts. Zeb was waiting for the blunette to do something, ANYTHING, to move away or pull away from him, so he could scoop him up and pin him to the table, but Ezra remained still, half-begging Zeb to release him and half-pleading Zeb to just TELL HIM why he was acting like that after all the ice and trouble. Both of them were just about to give up when the door to the Crew’s Chambers slid open to reveal…

“Um… am I interrupting something?”

Sabine. Strange, Ezra thought. He would have thought she would stay in her room to cool off. Her seeing him and Zeb’s POSITION, however, made the ice on the wall and on the floor spread even more.

Zeb was clearly embarrassed and angered by the Mandalorian’s appearance. He retracted from the wall, putting his hands up in defense.

“N-No! Nothing at all!” he spoke with a fright and slight frustration. “W-Why? Did you… want something from either us?”

“I… wanted to actually talk to Ezra,”

“Oh,” Zeb nodded and headed to the door to the cockpit to leave. “Okay,”

As soon as he was gone, Ezra sighed in relief and pried himself from the wall, shaking his fingers to calm himself and his powers before turning to the Mandalorian.

“Oh, hey, Sabine. You wanted to talk?”

Sabine glanced over at the blunette with a soften expression. “Ezra, I’m sorry I was a little insensitive earlier. I just… you know, with the Empire… they got so secretive before that… I started to HATE secrets, and you all know that…”

“I-I know,” Ezra smiled sadly. “I’m sorry,”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sabine waved it off. “I bet it’s difficult keeping a secret as icy as yours,”

“Mostly,” Ezra sighed.

Sabine nodded in understanding. She noticed the ice appearing under his feet, so she decided to change the topic.

“Anyway…” she let a grin escape her lips while she folded her arms. “I saw Zeb cornering you earlier with ice hearts on the wall behind you. Might I ask why?”

Ezra’s face burnt immediately at the memory as he turned away. “I… w-well, um… it’s my powers! They gave me away!”

“You think Zeb noticed?” Sabine raised an eyebrow. “It may be the reason why he began to flirt with you,”

“Flirt? With me?” Ezra scoffed with a laugh. “Yeah, sure. He DEFINITELY flirted with me. Asking me why there are ice hearts on the wall is DEFINITELY a sign of flirting,”

“Boxing you in the corner of the wall SURE is a sign of flirting,” Sabine snickered, causing Ezra to turn redder than he already was. “And he SEEMS to want to know how feel too,”

“Why? To embarrass me more?” Ezra scowled, a cold glare directed to the floor, which was soon layered by thicker ice.

“Ezra…” Sabine shook her head, trying to think of a way to get the two to SEE straight. “Look, you kept your powers as much as you wanted, but they came out anyway, stronger and more uncontrollable than ever. It’s just like your feelings, Ezra. You keep it in too much, and it’ll grow so strong that it’s hard to control. Soon, you won’t control what you want, and your powers and feelings will combine to break and destroy you,”

“Sabine…” Ezra sighed as he looked back up to her. “I get what you mean, really, I do, but… what if he rejects me? What if he hates me for it?!”

At every negative question, his ice spread more into the wall. He took a step back with a gasp then he hissed, rubbing his hands together as he shuddered in fear.

“Woah, woah, easy there,” Sabine grabbed him by the shoulders. “Don’t be so negative, Ezra. Just take a deep breath and calm down…”

“Okay… o-okay…” Ezra let out a shaky breath.

“Good…” Sabine smiled and slowly backed up a bit. “Good, good. Now, there’s this thing I’ve heard from my father before. A story about how love always gets through any ice and snow. Through any difficult crisis and tough missions galore, love will always pull through. Do you get me?”

“I… I do…” Ezra frowned still. “b-but… what if Zeb only loves me as a brother and nothing else?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Sabine urged him. “Trust me, if you were talking to Hera or Kanan about this, they’d say the same thing, and you know that,”

Ezra looked doubtful, but he knew that she was right. Keeping his powers for years away from the Empire and away from society only got him more fearful and worry-full. It almost broke his mind and concentration towards his emotions and towards the Force. If keeping his abilities hidden for years turned to a bad thing, what else for hidden feelings?

“Yeah… y-you’re right,” he let a smile slip out from his lips. “Thanks, Sabine,”

“No problem,” Sabine turned and walked towards the cockpit. “I’ll got get Zeb,”

Ezra’s eyes widened in horror. “SABINE, NO!”

“Sabine, yes,” the Mandalorian giggled at his reaction before speeding out.

“SABINE!”

X

“WUP WUP WUP WUP-WUP-WUP.” Chopper beeped mockingly after Zeb had explained his ‘problem’ to him and Hera.

“Chopper, Zeb is NOT an idiot,” Hera reprimanded her droid.

“HEY!” Zeb slapped the C1-unit, who merely laughed at him.

Hera shook her head and told Chopper to fix the navigation system due to an ice block then once the droid was busy, she turned back to the Lasat with a soft smile.

“Zeb, it’s okay to have problems with your feelings,” she reassured him. “I know that, other than your species, you’re also worried about your age-gap and how he’ll react to it, but don’t be. Trust me, Zeb, I’ve helped quite a lot of inter-species and age-difference couples before, and they all feared the same thing,”

“How did you help them then?” Zeb sounded hopeful. “Maybe your advice can help me,”

“I just told them that love is limitless, regardless what anyone else says,” Hera placed a hand on his shoulder. “You love Ezra, and you know it. I know you’re afraid, especially with the fact that Lasats react by instinct and lust at times, but it’s okay. Telling Ezra how you feel would be the first step to reassuring yourself. If he returns your feelings then it’s good. If he doesn’t then it’s also fine. You shouldn’t force him…”

“I KNOW he likes me back, Hera,” Zeb sighed. “I just… I don’t know if I should tell him that I return his feelings, or I should make him tell me first, so I could know that my assumption is right,”

“Tell me, Zeb. What do you think is easier?”

“…I don’t know, Hera,” Zeb looked away with his ears lowered. “I don’t even know if what I assumed is right or not,”

“Then why don’t you go out there and make the first move to prove you’re right?” Hera grinned. “That always seem to work,”

“And if he says no…?”

“Then give him some space for you to think things through,” Hera patted the shoulder she held. “Everything will be fine, and life will go on smoothly if you just… let your feelings out,”

Zeb let out a sigh. He knew that Hera was right. If he wouldn’t let his feelings out now then when could he? This is the only time he could think to tell Ezra how he felt before anyone else could get to him. And if now wasn’t the right time, when will it be the right time?

“You’re right,” the Lasat nodded. “Thanks, Hera,”

“No problem,” Hera turned and sat back down on the pilot’s seat.

As she did, the door hissed open, and in came Sabine.

“Hey, Zeb,” she greeted him with a smile then she sat beside the Twi’lek on the co-pilot’s seat. “Hey, Hera. Can I talk to you?”

“Sure thing, Sabine,” Hera swiveled her chair to talk to the Mando.

With that, the girls indulged into a deep conversation. Zeb didn’t bother to listen to whatever they were talking about as he turned and headed back to the common room. He noticed Ezra sitting by the table, rubbing his arms together with a hiss.

‘Wonder what’s going on with him.’ Zeb’s lips twisted in concern before sitting beside the blunette.

Ezra sensed company, and when he spotted the Lasat beside him through the corner of his eye, he froze up along with the table, which turned to ice as he gripped tight to it.

‘Leave me in peace… leave me in peace…’

“Ezra,”

Ezra’s grip tightened as he jumped while another layer of ice covered the table. Zeb noticed this, and his worry worsened.

“You okay?”

“Mm-hmm…” the boy looked away with a deep blush tinting on his cheeks.

That didn’t convince Orrelios. Instead, it made him worry more than he already was. He took it steady and placed a hand on Bridger’s shoulder, causing Ezra to flinch.

“Ezra…”

“Zeb…” Ezra turned to him with something in his sparkling sapphire eyes the Lasat didn’t like; fear, worry and rejection.

He gripped a little tighter on his shoulder, his brain yelling at him to make the first move. To say SOMETHING to start a conversation. To do ANYTHING to reveal how he felt, no matter what the outcome was.

‘Make a move… let your feelings go…’

He couldn’t move an inch. Neither could Ezra. Both merely stared at each other’s eyes, both hesitating on something neither of them could read off from each other’s movements. They remained still, their breaths at a steady pace as they sat in silence.

‘He still has a hand on my shoulder…’ Ezra gulped with a deeper blush, glancing at the Lasat’s massive purple hand resting on him.

Zeb could see him glancing at his hand but didn’t find any discomfort in the other’s eyes, so he decided to make a move. He scooted closer until there was barely any space between them.

Ezra’s eyes widened at the action before he looked down to avoid the Honor Guard’s peridot green eyes as he backed up until he was cornered in the booth, trapping himself between Zeb and the wall.

“Z-Zeb…?”

‘MAKE A KRIFFING MOVE ALREADY, ORRELIOS!’ The Lasat cringed as his mind practically screamed at him. ‘THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE, SO DON’T KRIFFING WASTE IT!’

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly before pulling the blunette close, his lips landing on the other. Once he found the boy’s soft lips, he pressed on with all the passion he could show.

Ezra was caught off-guard by the kiss, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he melted right in, feeling all of the negative emotions in his heart soon flutter away as he tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes gently.

Zeb nearly leaped in joy at the boy’s response, his eyes opening and widening in surprise. ‘YES! I WAS RIGHT!’

He took back his hand and wrapped it around the blunette’s slim waist, pulling him closer and lifting him up while he stood up on his bare feet. He opened up the other’s mouth with his own, slipping his larger tongue inside the Padawan’s smaller mouth.

Ezra subconsciously moaned, submitting in the other’s arms as he slithered his arms around the Honor Guard’s neck, pulling to deepen the kiss. Zeb groaned as his tongue tasted every bit of the boy’s mouth, from top to bottom and all around, which caused the blunette to moan louder as both of their bodies heated up in warmth and pleasure.

In fact, the feeling was so warm that neither of them noticed the ice on the table disappearing into air.

Soon, the two pulled away, panting as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Kid,” Zeb stroked the boy’s midnight blue hair, not even flinching when his fingers felt the coldness of the hair’s icy tips. “I… I love you,”

Ezra’s eyes widened, a light blush on his cheeks before he smiled. “Zeb… I… I love you too…”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Zeb chuckled, motioning to the ice hearts that were still on the corner of the wall. “I just wanted you to tell me yourself, so I knew that I was assuming correct,”

“Well,” Ezra grinned and pecked his cheek. “you are correct,”

“And I’m glad I am,” Zeb leaned in for another kiss then he pinned the boy to the table.

Ezra giggled in the kiss, not even feeling the pain as his back made contact with the metal table. Their lips were locked, and neither of them wanted to pull away, even when the door from the Crew’s Chambers opened to reveal Kanan walking in. He stared at the new couple with wide eyes as they pulled away to stare at the Jedi.

“Uh… you two busy?” He questioned at the obvious. “Am I interrupting something here?”

“YES, GET OUT!” the two roared at him.

Kanan jumped in shock before zooming to the cockpit. Zeb watched their leader leave then he stared down at his new lover.

“Shall we continue?”

Ezra giggled with a nod.

“Yes, we shall,”

X

“Okay, okay,” Kanan entered the cockpit with an exasperated breath, causing the girls to turn to him in confusion. “can anyone explain why Zeb and Ezra had kicked me out of the common room like they own the place?”

“Love, let them have their moment, won’t we?” Hera gave the Jedi a small grin.

“Yeah,” Sabine agreed. “and anyway, it’s about time those two did SOMETHING to show their feelings to each other,”

“WUP WUP-WUP WUP WUP-WUP WUP WUP WUP.” Chopper beeped in agreement as he came out from under the controls. “WUP-WUP-WUP-WUP WUP WUP WUP WUP-WUP WUP, WUP WUP WUP.”

“Thanks, Chop,” Hera swiveled her chair back to face the front as she flipped on a switch. “Navigation’s back on. We should be getting out of hyperspace pretty soon,”

“Should we interrupt the boys?” Kanan asked.

“No, no, no!” Sabine replied with her arms crossed.

“WUP, WUP, WUP!” Chopper shook his head to agree with the Mando.

“We told you to give them their moment, Kanan,” Hera sternly spoke to the Jedi as the Frost Ghost exited hyperspace. “We can call them in once we land,”

Kanan looked like he was going to let the issue slide until he spotted something outside the front window. He went beside the Twi’lek and gasped.

“Uh, Sabine, Lothal doesn’t get snow, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Sabine looked up at him with a nod. “Why?”

“Because I need an explanation on why there’s a SNOW STORM ROAMING OVER LOTHAL!”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
